Halo
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Request from TheBlackRoseofyourheart and Random Coupler: I found a way to let you in. But I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo. I got my angel now...


**A/n: A songfic request from my friends Random Coupler and The Black Rose of Your Heart.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_--_

"Fine! I will do whatever you ask! You see, I have no choice! Your people bought me Saya!" His tolerance had run to it's peak.

Tears trickled down his cheek and he turned his head at the sympathy she showed on her features,"Don't look at me like that!"

"... I'm sorry." Her arms circle his shoulders, and he stiffens, his resistance wavering slowly.

He stopped fighting. He stopped resisting. He stopped lashing out; and hugged her back. His walls falling without a sound of disagreement.

At that moment, he forever let her in. From then on, he told her his thoughts and trusted her without a doubt of second guessing.

--

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

--

"Saya? Saya?" A warmly bandaged thumb wipes away a snowflake on her cheek.

When she opens her eyes, she's in his embrace. Looking up at his familiar face; which is looking down at her, with those timeless eyes she can remember she's seen thousands of times before.

"Haji..."

They're in Russia, present day, sitting in the snow beside train tracks.

She remembers her dream, of them in the Russian Revolution; and she remembers him catching her before, when she collapsed in the snow and fell into that river. When he held Rasputin while she delivered the fail blow. And when he caught her, when she collapsed yet again, ready to sleep.

Most importantly, she remembers two things:

His grins,

"You smile, don't you Haji?"

And that he is costantly watching over her. He's her saving grace.

_--_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_--_

_30 years later.  
_

Bloody lips pressed to Saya's parched mouth. She drinks the blood of her awakening, from her Chevalier. Her lover.

--

_Every rule I had, you breakin'_

_--_

_Many into the past.  
_

Haji creeps into her room, at night, with a single candle. Despite society's rules of what is proper for young people to do, and what is not.

He goes because she's crying.

Because she's scared of the gun-like thunder. The bullets of rain. The broken viens of lightening that flash across corpse-gray skies.

Because she's scared of battle and violence.

_--_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

--

Cut and bruised. Beaten and exhausted. Bloody and broken.

Saya gripped her katana, sinking to her knees and slumping against the fallen building's base. Her tattered clothing and blood-soaked hair blending into the shadows of the night.

She was fresh from battle and ragged with fatigue.

Her jewel-like ruby eyes faded back to burgundy.

The mental strain heavily weighed on her mind, she felt herself fall like her struggling eyelids.

As the dark clouds moved from the full Moon, a - almost glowingly - pale hand was extended to her.

Burning from the blackness, was a familiar face she'd come to rely on.

Her fingers wound around his wrist, and he pulled her into his arms. His addicting scent and taste called her, pulling his collar down she drank his blood.

Saya felt his strength flowing into her; she closed her eyes and could imagine the same energy she received when standing in the sunlight.

The strain from her mind was gone, and the gravity of Haji's presence pulled her back to reality.

--

_You're everything I need and more_

_--_

Saya hooks her arms under his, and holds his shoulders as his wings fold around her.

She lays her head against his chest and listens to his heartbeat as the words he spoke ring true in her ears:

_"Impossible, I've devoted my whole life to protecting and serving Saya. She is my reason for existence. And she will never cease to be."_

Centuries of devotion and travel, shared between them, slide-showed through her mind.

When she was homesick, she'd look at him and it would disappear.

He was her home.

When she was tired, she'd lean on him and he'd hold her up.

He was her strength.

When she wanted to cry, he'd wipe the tears away.

He was her comfort.

He was everything she needed. Now and then. He was the only one she needed, the only one she wanted; if she could bring herself to love anyone, and live on with all the wrong she's done.

--

_I cant feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_--_

It's one of those mornings; when she wakes up and everything is quiet and still.

She rolls over and finds him gazing out the window; his hands on the drawn curtains and face lit by the morning's glow. And just by looking at him, she feels is serene peace she likes. That he - somehow - always has.

Saya grabs his sleeve out of habit and brings her face close to his, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek to his cheek. Saying 'good morning' in their speacial way.

Haji doesn't say anything for a while, then peers down at her when her stomach growls.

"Uh ... Breakfast?" She asks sheepishly.

"As you wish." He turns and walks toward the door.

While she lays back down and laughs,

"Put a halo around your head, you're such an angel Haji."

* * *

**A/n: Not the usual way a songfic goes, but I REALLY hope you guys liked it. :) Luv you Charlie, Amanda, and Justine!**


End file.
